1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for dispensing items and, in particular, systems having individually actuated lidded compartments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dispensing of medications using Automated Dispensing Machines (ADMs) has become common in hospitals around the world. The benefits include a reduction in the amount of pharmacist labor required to access the medications as well as enabling nurses to obtain the medications faster as many ADMs are located at the nursing stations. ADMs also provide secure storage of medications, particularly controlled substances, as users must typically identify themselves and the patient to whom the medication will be administered before the ADM will allow access to the medication.
One of the challenges of ADMs is providing controlled access in a space-efficient manner. Providing access to a single item, whether in quantity or to only a single dose, reduces the risk that the user might select the incorrect item. Single-dose access is particularly desirable when the item is valuable or has a potential for abuse, such as a controlled substance. Minimizing the volume occupied by the mechanisms of the ADM maximizes the volume available for storage of the items themselves.
The technology of ADMs is applicable to a wide range of non-medical applications, such as dispensing of consumable cutting tools in a machine shop or tracking of tools while working on an aircraft engine where it is critical to ensure that no tool has been left in the engine. Applications where inventory control is a concern or where the identity of the user must be authenticated prior to allowing access to the contents of the storage system are candidates for the use of ADM technology.
Memory wire, also known as “muscle wire”, can be made from a range of alloys generally known as “shape memory alloy.” Memory wire has been used in a wide variety of applications including medical devices and dispensing technology. Medical devices that incorporate shape memory alloy include stents, specialty guidewires, and laparoscopic surgical sub-assemblies. The Pyxis CUBIE® pockets from CareFusion use a memory wire actuator to release the lid of the pockets as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,461.